1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording method and an image recorded article.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an image recording method using an ink jet method has been widely used since it is capable of recording an image at a high speed; recording a high-quality image on a variety of recording media; and the like.
In a case of recording an image using an ink jet method, the durability and texture of the recorded image is one of the important properties from the viewpoint of quality.
Attempts have been made to improve rub resistance among the properties indicating the durability of an image. For example, an ink for ink jet recording, including a urethane-based resin and a pigment, has been disclosed as an ink composition for textiles (see, for example, JP2011-246632A).
Furthermore, an composition for printing on a wide-format substrate and a textile, including a pigment and a urethane-based resin, which is an aqueous ink composition for ink jet, with the urethane-based resin including alicyclic isocyanate formed by a specific method, is disclosed (see, for example, JP2013-527267A).
On the other hand, in ink jet recording on a non-woven fabrics for use in sanitary items such as paper diapers, that is, a recording substrate which is an aggregate of non-absorbent or low-absorbent fiber materials, an ink jet recording method in which an image having little bleeding and excellent rub resistance by subjecting a non-woven fabric in advance to a surface treatment such as a corona treatment in order to improve the adhesiveness to an ink composition, and then restricting the ink size so as to perform recording by an ink jet method is disclosed (see, for example, JP2013-075385A).
In addition, an aqueous polyurethane dispersion which has a specific structure and is capable of radiation curing is disclosed (see, for example, JP2008-538219A).